Never Alone
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: The Pooka massacre happened in the year 600. The tribe leader had a pregnant mate and during the night of the massacre, she managed to escape. What happens after that? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour guys! Alright so I know I should be working on posting the next chapter of _Sing Me To Sleep _but I just couldn't help myself! The plot bunnies begged me to right this! They just kept breeding and breeding and I was going insane! Eventually I have up and began writhing this~ **

**I admit, I wasn't awesome enough to actually think and plot all this out by myself ;( **

**I had help from a very good friend of mine, _Poxy Kirkman_, who inspired me to write this! She's an amazing person for putting up with my childishness and she is an even better author! Check out her RotG stories, they're _really _good!**

**Here's a little secret, I like calling her Mama Bunny and as such the mother Pooka, Rebbecca, in this story is based off her XP Just a little tidbit of information I thought you should know :D**

**Thank you Mama Bunny and all my wonderful reviewers for encouraging me!**

** Without further ado~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters! Otherwise I would hog all the characters to myself, never to see the light again! They'd be _mine_! Lol, just joking~ (Maybe...)**

* * *

The Pooka massacre happened in the year 600. The day had been a sunny one, clear skies and crisp summer air. Birds had been happily singing in the trees and wild deer grazed happily in the empty fields near the Pooka village.

It was July 13, 600 to be exact. The recently assigned tribe leader, a Pooka going by the name of Aster Bunnymund, had been given the tribe leader's tattoos that day. The fur was shaved off where the tattoos would be and then the ink had been implanted into the cells that made up a Aster's fur so that when the fur would grow back it wouldn't be the same light grey but a darker blue. The procedure was long and painful and Aster had passed out mid-way. By midday the procedure, being done by the most trusted of the royal family, was finished and Aster had been placed in his warm burrow in the middle of the village, as most of the royal family's home was placed in the center, to rest.

That very night, the minute the shadows had come out and the new moon came out, deadly Nightmares full of ill intent burned down the entire village to a crisp. The peaceful valley where the Pooka had once resided in was charred black and splattered red with the blood of innocents. The birds had long since flown away in panic and some of the peaceful deer had been caught in the crossfire. Pooka weapons and nightmare sand littered the once green grass and cackling laughter filled the empty silence.

Miles away, a small figure ran through the forest. Sobs escaped her mouth. A trail of still warm blood followed after her limping form. Only after a substantial amount of distance had been placed between the village an herself did the figure finally rest her exhausted form in a small cave. The figure was a beautiful female Pooka. Her slightly singed fur was an overall light brown with patches of light gold and a darker brown, tinged red, placed randomly throughout her body. The same reddish, dark brown fur covered her front paws and her feet along with the tips of her long ears. Her eyes, at the moment wide and filled with fear, were a light hazel with green edges and a silver ring around the pupil.

She leaned against the cave wall, growing in pain and sadness, tears falling from her whiskers as she trembled. Her bloody leg, where a Nightmare's sharp teeth had bitten into, was stretched out in front of her. She was the tribe leader's mate. Or had been. She'd also been with his kits. She clutched her stomach as she watched with despair as blood flowed down between her legs, matting the fur there even further.

That night Rebbecca Bunnymund had nine kits. By morning only one was still breathing. She buried the eight that had been born quiet and still as best as she could with her damaged right leg. She cradled the little kit, premature and smaller than a Pooka kit should be, to her chest as she once again leaned against the cave wall. She studied her and Aster's kit. She was only a bundle of black fur. Upon closer inspection the little female had silver swirls of fur on her hips. Her chest was silver, the same color fur growing in a 'v' shape, stopping as it reached her belly button. Silver covered her front paws, feet, and the tips of her ears. Said ears were plastered against her back as she tried to stay warm.

Rebbecca just held the kit gently as she watched the sun set once more. How could she hope to raise a kit? Pookas aged differently than humans and other animals. Fifty human years was but one Pooka year. This being the main reason why Pooka kits were raised surrounded by other Pooka parents as well as their own. It truly took a village to raise a Pooka kit. How could she, the last Pooka, even think of being able to raise a kit? Without even a mate to help her?

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her mate. He'd been sleeping when the attack happened. He was dead. When she saw their burrow had been reduced to ashes, she'd run to the forest, trying to forget the shouts of fear and pain around her. She'd been a coward. She gripped the bundle of fluff closer to her, barely registering when the kit began to breast feed. Poor little ankle biter. She'd grow up without a family. Without a father.

She glanced down once more, gasping slightly as the kit finally opened her eyes. Her kits eyes... They were a a dark green, darker than her fathers but the resemblance was there. A silver circle surrounded her pupil. Joyce. Aster had wanted a little girl named Joyce. With a determined look Becca stood and walked deeper into the forest. July 14, 600. "Your kit was born July 14, 600..." Her whisper was carried by the winds.

By nightfall she had arrived at her destination. A small hut near the ocean. She trudged up to it, feeling weary as she knocked. She glanced down at Joyce who stared back up at her. Her kit was almost unnaturally quiet. The only noise she had made was when she had been born. Becca was starting to worry. She didn't get to worry long however when the door was opened and the being who opened it gasped.

"Becca! What happened? Oh my, hurry in! I just set the bath, lets get you cleaned up!" The worried voice belonged to a tall woman, reaching Becca's own height of 5"8. She looked human with pure colored golden hair, the color of the sun, reaching her waist. She was shapely with doe like brown green eyes resembling the lush forests and skin bronzed from exposure to the sun. She wore a silk light green dress with darker green leaves sewn on. A crown made of thin vines and flowers rested on her golden locks and her feet were bare. She ushered Becca inside, mindful of her leg, and guided her towards her bathroom. Once the door was shut behind them did Becca begin to protest.

"Molly! Hold on, I can't get Joyce wet!" Becca indicated to the little ball of fluff that was her kit, Molly finally noticing the small Pooka. She raised her hands to her mouth in surprise. She gently took Joyce, cradling her as she helped Becca into the warm water. Becca kept an eye on Joyce as she sat in the water, watching it slowly turn pink from the blood coating her. Molly, better known as Mother Nature, sat near the tub with Joyce in her arms. She seemed completely surprised with the little kit.

"I thought you weren't due for another few weeks..." She spoke quietly as she stared at Becca who clenched her eyes shut.

"The village was attacked." Becca ignored Molly's horrified gasp as she scrubbed at the blood clinging to her fur, wincing as she reached her leg. The Nightmare had gotten her good. Three jagged gashes reaching from her knee and winding around her calf only to end near the top of her foot stared back at her.

"Nightmares burned down the buildings and attacked the others. No one survived." Becca didn't say anything else as she continued scrubbing away the blood and grime that had collected in her fur. She washed her face with the soap placed nearby before standing up. She hated getting her fur wet, she grabbed the towel handed to her by Molly and dried herself off as best as she could. She glared at the once clean water as she sat down next to Molly. She glanced at her long time friend. Molly was crying silently, petting the fluffy fur on Joyce's head.

By nightfall Molly had bandaged her leg nice and tight and Becca had been forced into one of Mother Nature's guest rooms and into the bed. Personally Becca preferred nests but as she held the newly washed Joyce, who hadn't taken to water at all, she felt comforted to be surrounded by the warm sheets. Molly scurried into the room with a tray in her hands. Her usually happy and bright eyes were puffy an red from crying but she smiled nonetheless as she sat down in a chair near the bed. She placed the tray on Becca's lap, taking the sleeping Joyce into her arms. Becca stared down at the warm carrot soup in front of her. Aster had loved carrot soup the most. She jerked when she felt a warm hand on her fur. She stared at the sympathetic eyes of Molly and returned her attention to the soup, taking a careful sip.

"She has Aster's eyes" Becca didn't respond as she sipped the soup once more, eyes watering. "She has his attitude as well. All quiet and tough." Becca pretended not to notice how Molly's voice wavered. "I wonder if she'll have his love for your art skills. Remember those sentinels you built him? He had them placed in front of the village, telling everyone about how amazing you were at carving. He was so good to you. He would've been a great father." Silence reigned as they both let tears fall from their faces.

"You sure about this?" Molly asked Becca who smiled at her friends concern in return. She and Joyce had stayed at Molly's for over a month, healing her leg and just resting from the whole ordeal. Molly had been a real sweetheart, caring for both her and Joyce. She's even begun calling herself Joyce's Aunt. Rebbecca didn't argue whenever Molly told the little kit to call her Auntie, she would just watch on with a smile. After all Molly and her had been friends for centuries, who else would be the Aunt of her precious little ankle biter?

"'Course! A change of scenery would do me good, I'm goin' to give it a burl at the very least" Rebbecca had been thinking about this decision since Joyce had been born. Australia was wonderful, she loved it and all but... So had Aster and all the other Pookas. Friends and family alike. The continent just across the ocean didn't seem too bad and she needed to start building a burrow for the winter months. She glanced down at Joyce who held a little plush toy, which was almost bigger than she was, tightly to her chest. Molly had hand made it the first week they had stayed with her. The cloth used was handmade and stuffed with cotton from Molly's own cotton fields. It was in the shape of a black bunny with green buttons for eyes. Joyce simply adored it.

Molly bit her worried her lip before wrapping a soft green scarf around Becca's neck and placing a smaller and fluffier white one around Joyce's neck. She then picked up the small sack next to her and placed it in Becca's arms, careful that Joyce would still be comfortable. Becca blinked at her in curiosity, eyes flickering from the bag to Molly. The blonde haired woman just smiled brightly.

"I packed you guys a blanket to keep you warm, vegetable seeds to start a garden in the summer, and a jar of recently cut up carrots." Becca rolled her eyes as Molly reached up and tugged gently at her fur covered ear affectionately. "I'm leaving you in North Wind's arms, alright? She'll make sure to carry you and my darling little niece across the ocean safely. By the way, I'm stopping by next summer to see how you guys are!" Molly ended up yelling out the rest as the North Wind swept Becca and Joyce up. Becca waved goodbye as she was carried away, eyes wide with happiness as Joyce shared her sentiments. Aster would have had a heart attack at being so high up...

Becca sobered up at the thought immediately as she stared down at Joyce. She allowed a small smile To worm its way onto her face when the little kit tugged on her mother's whiskers gently. Becca looked up at the bright blue sky with a soft look on her face. "Aster, your little ankle biter loves heights more than you ever did. She's so adorable. I wish you could've been able to see her, she's a real beaut..."

The chilly air caused her to shiver slightly, making her glad for her thick fur, as her feet touched the soft grass. North Wind had dropped her and Joyce off in a small field. The grass was a foot tall with colorful wild flowers hidden within. Nearby was a large lake and surrounding that was miles and miles of forest. With her superior, compared to humans and other animals, hearing Becca could hear the feral animals that lingered in the forestry around them. "That was one hell of a ride, eh Joyce?" Becca sent a wide grin down at the little kit who looked up at her, curiosity shining in her green eyes as she hugged the little plush toy even closer to her chest.

Becca headed towards the strongest looking tree nearest the field; a very tall and very old looking oak tree. She sniffed the air around the tree, making sure no other animal had come by recently and smiled when the answer was a negative. She placed Joyce, who didn't seem to mind the cold as much as her mother, against the tree with her bunny toy and the bag with their supplies. After making sure Joyce would be entertained she scurried around for some dry grass and sticks to start a nice, warm fire.

Joyce watched, calm and silent, as Becca placed a small log on the fire she had made a few feet away from the base of the tree. With a tired sigh Becca scrutinized the oak Joyce was leaning against. It looked sturdy enough to build a burrow under it. She glanced at her leg. It was completely healed, though the gashes would forever be scars. Her fur refused to grow where the gashes once were. With another sigh Becca opened the bag with their supplies, pushing aside a few bags of seeds and the jar of carrots. She moved the blanket Molly had mentioned into the shape of a small nest inside the bag and placed a sleeping Joyce in it. She placed the bag near enough to the bush telly to feel the warmth but far away enough so that Joyce wouldn't get burned. She stretched and then crouched, claws ready to tear the dirt out and make their burrow.

It took a whole week to complete their burrow. The entrance was at the base of the old oak tree. Becca had to crawl a few feet before the tunnel opened up to about six feet tall and twenty feet wide. In the corner Becca had made a large nest for her and Joyce to sleep in. It was mostly made of a few soft feeling vines, random amounts of dry grass, colorful bird feathers Joyce loved playing with, random pieces of cloth, and a fair amount of soft brown fur to keep it soft and warm. The blanket Molly had supplied them with was a large brown blanket, thick and extremely fuzzy. The blanket now covered their nest, a small, black plush toy rabbit laying on top, waiting to be of use during the cold winter nights that would follow.

A small tunnel, almost unnoticeable, was off to the side. It continued for a few feet before opening up to a small room where Becca had begun, and would continue to over the years, to store large amounts of food away for the Winter months. She'd found a few non-poisonous berry bushes that she'd picked completely clean near the burrow. Among the many berries Becca had collected, she'd also gathered tasty wild flowers, a pile of dry grass, a few handfuls of twigs, edible roots, and small pieces of bark. While it wasn't much, it would be plenty enough to keep both her and Joyce fed throughout the cold months that followed.

It was 1619 when it happened. Joyce had just recently turned 1019. In Pooka years, Joyce was still pretty young. Just a little over ten years old. The once little ball of fluff had grown to the size of a young 4"2 doe. She was still small for a Pooka kit but Becca loved her all the same.

Yes, she'd seen a few humans passing by near her home but the humans that had begun building their homes just mere miles from where her and Joyce's burrow were different. The difference with the native humans and the humans that came off of the ships to settle nearby was the fact that the native humans actually respected the forest. They took care of the animals and the plants, the humans that had begun chopping down trees to build homes however were the complete opposite. They made so much noise, the chopping of axes and the cries of their young bothered her sensitive hearing.

Upon realizing the humans were building a settlement, Becca had been forced to cover her small garden and the entrance of her burrow with vines and shrubbery. She didn't want any of the loud humans to find her burrow and try to eat her, or Joyce. The little kit was so curious of the humans, Becca found it both endearing and frustrating. Joyce had tried to sneak out of the burrow to see the humans on more than one occasion and Becca would just not have it.

To keep her kit occupied she made her help her pick all the vegetables for the fast nearing winter. Becca paused in plucking the carrot from the ground, Joyce sneakily munching on a piece of lettuce. She turned her gaze in the direction of the settlement. Why would they try to settle down when winter was so fast approaching? Becca shook her head sadly as she carried Joyce and the last of the vegetables underground, no doubt that many of those humans would die with the coming snow.

At first it was subtle, just little things. Becca didn't even realize it at first. After a few years she finally understood. Joyce had managed to sneak out and watch the humans. How did she know? Joyce's change in speech. The Pooka were native to Australia and as such had an Australian accent. Joyce, however, didn't have much of an accent. In her early years she did, but now? The adorable little accent was barely there. She spoke like the English humans. Becca didn't know why she wasn't upset. Shouldn't she? Joyce was watching humans! What if she got caught, or even worse, hurt? She glanced at Joyce who was curled up in her own nest, only a foot away from her own, and shook her head. If Joyce wanted to study the mannerisms of humans than who was Becca to stop her? Joyce found happiness in learning from the settlers, if Joyce was content, then Becca would allow her to continue sneaking off. With a silent sigh, Becca turned over and curled up tight, letting herself fall into unconsciousness.

Joyce slipped out of the burrow in the morning. She stretched her paws over her tall ears and grinned. It was 1700. The summer air around her made her happy. One thousand, one hundred years old today. She was officially eleven years old. Since her last birthday, her tenth birthday being in 1600, she'd grown three inches. She was now 4"5 and extremely proud of the fact.

Her Ma had given her a black piece of surprisingly strong cloth to tie around her waist and matching pieces to tie around her biceps for her birthday. Her Ma had managed to get Aunt Molly to use some of her nature magic so that the cloth would never age or break. She wore that now. As an extra birthday present, her mother had given her permission to hang out near the human village today. As long as Joyce brought a small silver dagger, which she hung on the strap of leather around her left bicep, 'just in case'. Joyce had gone along with it, surprised at actually being able to visit the human village without having to sneak out and even more surprise that her Ma had given her a dagger. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, her aunt Molly always said and as such Joyce had just thanked her Ma and scurried off into the woods at daybreak.

She was in the outskirts of town, chewing on a carrot she had found when the noise had reached her ears. Blinking, she paused and swiveled her ears in the direction in which the sound had first come from. There! There it was again! A sad and almost painful sound it was. The sound only a child could make. Joyce glanced towards the direction of the village before sighing as she dropped down on all fours and began hopping towards the noise.

She stilled, hidden behind a tree, as she eyed the child nearby. A small boy, around the age of six measly human years, standing at around 3"2. He was leaning against a tree, his small hands fisted and rubbing away at his eyes. He had scruffy looking brown hair, not fur, a fact that always made her curious. His skin was tanned and he wore a pair of brown breeches, a button up brown shirt that had dirt smudges in it, and a dark brown coat with matching leather shoes. He was upset, that much was certain, his sobs filled the otherwise quiet forest. She could smell the sadness rolling off him in ways, the saltiness of his tears filled the air and all she could do was stare at him silently. She had never revealed herself to a human, they'd most likely be frightened at seeing her and she didn't want to risk endangering her or her Ma.

But, he just seemed so sad and Joyce never liked to see anyone sad or even worse, crying. It was a weakness of hers. Said weakness usually made her feel like a sook. With a sigh of defeat she gave a small hop forwards, revealing herself to the boy. A few minutes passed, her awkwardly shuffling her large feet and the boy still crying. At last he seemed to notice her and his tears slowed as he looked at her with wide brown eyes, as warm and colorful as chocolate, his mouth slack jawed. Joyce lowered her ears, feeling slightly self conscious or rather bodgy as her Ma would say.

"A-are you the Easter Bunny?" The question caught her off guard as the boy stood up silently, a wide smile on his face as he rubbed at the remaining years on his cheeks. Joyce stayed quiet. Who was the Easter Bunny? At last she just shook her head negative. The boy seemed a bit saddened before brightening up once more. "I'm Jack. Jack Overland. Who are you?" Joyce sat back on her hunches surprised at how at ease the boy seemed. She smiled softly, nose twitching in humor.

"I'm Joyce. Joyce Bunnymund." She tilted her head slightly when the bow gave a clumsy bow.

"My Ma says its polite to bow to a lady." He explained scratching the back o his neck nervously. She giggled at him. Humans were so cute! She stood and copied the movements she'd seen the females in the village do, curtsied it was called, before settling back once more on her hunches. He just smiled brightly. "Are you really a bunny?" He seemed so excited and Joyce didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise so she just nodded.

"Cool! Can I pet your ears?!" He was like a ball of energy, this boy was! She giggled again as she gave a soft nod. He practically bounded towards her, eyes twinkling with happiness as he raised a small hand to touch her ear. The movement was clumsy and awkward but he soon got the hang of it. Joyce closed her eyes in contentment at the feel of the boy's hands running over the fur on her head and ears. She eventually let out a low purr of contentment that spurred the boy on further. It was pure heaven.

A while after found Jack sitting against the same tree he had been before with Joyce, who just couldn't seem to say no to the boy's puppy dog eyes, laying down with her head on the smaller boy's lap. His hands continued to play with her fur and after a while Joyce looked up, meeting his delighted gaze. "Why were you crying before?" The question had been bothering her since she had heard him crying. At he question his hands stilled and he looked away.

"I have a little sis. Jill. She always cries and she doesn't do anything! My mama and papa love her more than me. They always pay attention to her and when she does something wrong all they do is smile but if I do something wrong I get punished! It's not fair!" At some point the boy's, no, Jack's eyes ha begun to water one more and Joyce momentarily panicked before remembering what her Ma did when she was upset.

She leaned upwards until her wet, pink colored nose touched Jack's temple and she snuffled the side of his face and the part of hair she could reach from the awkward angle she was in. Jack's cries immediately turned to gleeful giggles as her whiskers tickled his face.

"Don't worry. I bet your parents love you just the same as your sis. You'll be apples, alright? And if it helps I'll be your friend!" While her mother believed she lost her Aussie accent, it was still there. She tended to speak more in Aussie terms when passionate about something. Jack gave a quiet sniff, looking down at her as she once again settled in his lap.

"You really think so?" He asked curiously, hands returning to petting her fur. She gave a small hum in acknowledgment. She opened her green eyes and winked.

"I don't think so ya lil' Brumby. I know so." Her answer seemed to satisfy him as he gave a swift nod before scrunching his brow in concentration.

"What's a brumby?" He finally asked, giving up on apparently figuring it out by himself. Joyce blinked, oh right, Jack was a Seppo not an Aussie.

"A brumby is a wild horse Jackie." She answered as she crossed her arms in front of her. "You're a little wild horse, my little wild horse. You're one of my friends now Jackie." Jack blinked, eyes wide with happiness.

"You're my friend?" He seemed so excited at the mere thought and she rolled her eyes, nodding as he smiled brightly.

"I'm your best friend." She smiled, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent, doing her best to remember it. After all he was her corker now. Her best friend.

"Hey Joyce." She opened her eyes, meeting his brown eyes that had watered slightly. She almost panicked once more had it not been for the smile on the others face. "You're my best friend..."

By the time noon had rolled in, sun peaking high above in the blue sky, she had led him back to the village, promising to see him soon while still making sure not to be seen by any other human. She headed home after that. Her Ma would worry if she didn't get back soon.

* * *

**Alright, before anyone rips their hair out in frustration, if you don't understand certain terms or words in this chapter it's because the sterns and certain words are Australian. XP Im trying my hand in Australian sayings since Pooka, at least in my story, come from Australia. If anyone is curious on what they mean then just send me a PM with what you don't understand and I'll tell you. :)**

**If some people believe I should loosen up in all the Aussie words then just tell me alright? No flames, if you don't like it then don't read it!**

**So... What do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I even bother continuing it? Ahhh! XD**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and tell me who you think Joyce should end up with! Becca is obviously ending up with Aster but Joyce on the other hand I'm kinda torn. Choices you have are:**

**_Jack Frost_**

**_Pitch Black_**

**_Another OC_**

**_Other RotG character?_**

**Love you all!**

**Edit;; I fixed most of the Aussie sayings and editted a few things ^_^ I think it is much easier to read and under stand now.**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blurp. I'm back with a new chapter of _Never Alone_! Yay! Hope you guys like it... :)**

* * *

N.A 2

It was summer the following year and on a warm day Joyce had managed to get Jack to convince his parents to let him swim by the lake in the borders of the village. The month was June and the warm sun was quickly absorbed into her fur, easily keeping her warm. Jack ran alongside her as they made their way to the lake. His laughter filled the air and soon her own laughs escaped.

She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Jack, who was wearing an old pair of shorts to swim in. With a grin, she scooped him up, ignoring his protests of surprise, and hopped at a swift pace until they had reached their destination.

She placed her little brumby on the dirt ground as he turned to glare at her, brown hair messier than usual and cheeks tinted a faint pink from where the wind had hit them. He stuck his tongue at her before running head first into the rippling, warm waters of the lake. She shrieked in surprise and mock anger when water splashed her fur. She immediately raced in after him.

They spent the day splashing each other and swimming around the lake. Joyce may have felt, and looked, like an abnormally large wet rat by the time they had gotten out of the water and Jack may have gotten some wet sand from the bottom of the lake in hair but neither really minded as they chased after each other as a way to get dry while still having fun.

"Ow!" Jack's sharp cry of pain broke Joyce out of her reverie and at that same time she felt her world stop as she raced to where Jack's cry sounded from.

She broke through a small wall of branches where Jack had been hiding, they had been playing Hide and Seek with Joyce as the Seeker when she heard Jack's shout. She kneeled before his curled up form only to fall on her rear when Jack suddenly jumped into the air. His brown eyes were shining with unshed tears but his wide grin practically split his face apart. He thrust his hand in front of her surprised face. She went cross eyed trying to decipher what he held in his hand.

A tooth. Jack had knocked out a tooth. She raised a brow in confusion as he hopped around her, practically glowing in happiness.

"I lost a tooth! That means the Tooth Fairy is coming tonight!" And although she had no clue as to who this 'Tooth Fairy' was, Joyce grinned along because Jack was happy and seeing Jack happy made her happy.

* * *

Whenever she had the chance to sneak off without her mother being too suspicious, she went to check on Jack. She stayed hidden most of the times if he was doing chores or playing with his little sister, who the silly child had finally warmed up to. If he was on the outskirts of the village, either doing a certain chore or just looking for her, she came out and they would play until either she or her had to go.

This continued for twelve long, to Jack, years. The amount of time was barely anything to Joyce. In those years she watched Jack age and grow and mature. The year was now 1712. He was still the silly, tricking brumby she had met in the forest all those years ago but he had matured. He now stood at a tall 5"9, taller than her mom and much taller than her measly 4"4, and his features had lost most of the baby fat he had had in his younger years. His features had become a bit more angled, though they remained boyish and he now wore long brown pants, a white shirt, brown vest, and a brown cloak to top off the look. Her little brumby had grown so much over the years and she, she hasn't changed at all. She remained the same since the day they had met and she would remain the same long after he passed on and even after that, until her next birthday which would come in 1800.

The idea of her not so little anymore brumby leaving her behind didn't sit too well with her. He was hers after all, right? She found him all those years ago and since seeing his eyes, beautiful brown filled with tears, she had decided that he belonged to her. Whenever a bully began a fight with her brumby, she was always there in the aftermath, caring for his wounds and congratulating him when he won. Why? Because Jackson Overland was hers. Over the years she had grown to adore the brumby far more than a friend should. Of course she would always blame Jack for her growing affections, albeit internally. It wasn't her fault he had grown from a little brumby to a devilishly handsome young man. In her opinion, it was all his fault.

When her mom had found out she was friends with a human, she'd given he such an ear bashing, Joyce hasn't been able to hear for days. Course it didn't exactly help the situation at hand when she'd called her mom stupid for doubting she and Jack were best friends. Eventually her mom had come to accept that she was friends with a human, although begrudgingly. Most afternoons her mom have her permission to go play with Jack and being able to visit Jack without having to sneak around was downright perfect to Joyce. She'd even said so to her mom when she had thanked her over and over again. Her mom had just smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

She hadn't seen her brumby in a long while. By now winter had long since passed and Spring had arrived. She had been sniffing around the woods they usually hung out in, only to find his scent was stale. She'd waited until early summer before growing worried. They always played in the forest during the early months of summer. He always made time for her. For him not to seek her out, well it worried her.

She gave him a few more days before slinking around the village, to where her brumby lived. She was going to give him such a gobful for not visiting her and causing her to worry when she found him.

However, the normally cheerful house belonging to the Overland's was quiet. Mournful and completely silent. This alone worried Joyce, had something happened? She tried to quell the growing dread in the pit of her stomach as she crouched high in a tree, watching a group of men talk to Jack's father. Her ears, alert and all hearing, picked up the conversation easily even from her high position up in the tree near the Overland's cabin.

"We're sorry, Isaiah. We've been searching the lake since winter. Jackson's body is most likely at the bottom of the lake. We're truly sorry for your loss." Joyce's ears lowered in realization as her eyes immediately watered. She gazed at Isaiah, Mr. Overland, and almost choked at the heart broken expression on his usually cheerful face. She turned and hopped swiftly out of the village, after all nothing was quicker than a rabbit. Especially a Pooka.

The lake. The lake. The goddamn lake. It was but a mile from her burrow. So close by. She could've saved him. She stood on the edges of said lake. The water was still slightly frozen but what made her clench her eyes shut and want to turn away was the broken ice in the middle of the lake. Jagged cracks formed around the hole and she crumbled to the ground, tears falling rapidly down her face, dampening the fur on her face as tears dripped down her whiskers.

She stayed there, mourning over her beloved friend well after the sun set. The rustle of bushes sounded from behind her and she didn't even turn to acknowledge the noise, her ears plastered to her was miserably. Warm arms covered in brown, gold, and darker reddish brown encircled her body, pulling her into a comforting embrace. She looked up, her own dark green eyes meeting hazel colored ones with a familiar silver circle around the pupil. No words were exchanged as her mom rocked her to sleep like she once had when she was but a kit.

That night she was curled up in her nest, glaring at the darkness that surrounded her. It wasn't fair. She was suppose to protect him, keep him from being hurt or harmed. In the end he couldn't even protect him from the icy clutches of death. Why did humans have to be so fragile? So helpless? So delicate? She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to cry herself to sleep. All the while thinking about how unfair it all was.

* * *

Years had passed. So many years since her little brumby had passed on. She didn't spend time near human villages anymore, preferring to tend to the small garden, which over the years her mom had built a dome of sorts around it made of bramble and vines.

Most times she trained. Trained to become stronger and faster. So that she could protect anything and everything she loved. What had happened with her brumby, she would never allow it to happen again. She would make sure no harm would ever come to her mother or Aunt Molly, the only beings she called family.

On her thirteenth birthday Aunt Molly had gotten her twin blades, something her mother highly disapproved of. Personally Joyce thought her blades were beautiful.

The blades weren't straight, they were curved. The handle was the same color of her fur with intricate swirls of silver. The blade was made of steel with black vein-like marks reaching from the tip of the extremely sharp blade to where the handle began. The sheaths were, once again, black with the same vein-like markings except on the sheath they were a shimmering silver. Joyce adored them.

It was now 2013, Joyce had just turned one thousand, four hundred and thirteen years old the previous summer. She was fourteen in Pooka years. She was now a proud 5"1 and she'd turned out as shapely as her mother. Her fur was still the same silky smooth it had always been and her eyes practically shown with years of wisdom. Her training had payed off as well, she could now handle a sword with deadly accuracy and her strength was by far unmatched. If she tried hard enough, she could lift a boulder four times her height and weight. She was very proud of this fact, her Aunt Molly and her mother almost had a heart attack when she had first showed them this particular trick.

Her speed however... Average at best. Her mom could run twice as fast as she could and from what she had heard her mom say about her dad, apparently he used to be able to run thrice as fast as she could. She found it pathetic really. Her father was the fastest Pooka in the village, her mother was one of the fastest as well. She on the other hand, she would probably be considered the slowest. It was sad really...

Sometimes Joyce wished she could have met her family. Met the family that had died the day before her premature birth. Met the grandparents her mother had adored. Met the other aunts and uncles she once had. Met her siblings that had never made it. Met the Pooka her mother had loved, met her father. She wanted to see this buck, this father her mother sometimes cried at night for when she believed Joyce was sleeping. Her Aunt Molly would always say the most wonderful things about this older Pooka. He was the tribe leader, brave, kind, sarcastic, strong-willed, smart, protective... He was said to be the fastest Pooka to have ever lived. Joyce knew with all her heart that her father had been a great Pooka. He would have made an even better father.

It was during the summertime, the week before the anniversary of the Massacre and six days before the day she had been born. To be truthful, the only time she considered it her birthday was every century. When she would be another Pooka year old. She still had another eighty seven years to go before she would count July 14 as her birthday again.

This year was different from all the other years though. Her mother was going back to Australia with Aunt Molly for a few months. Joyce had been curious when she was told to stay in America until her mom and Aunt Molly returned.

"Your mom and I will be relaxing, alright? Consider this a sort of vacation for your mom. You get to spend your own time in America as well! Without your mother here, breathing down your back convinced that you need to be protected. You can even practice with those swords I gave you without your mom hyperventilating whenever you so much as touch them!"

Yup this was one of the reasons Joyce loved her Aunt Molly. Joyce would have a wonderful few months to herself, not that she didn't love her mother or anything. Just that her mom always ended up depressed when the anniversary rolled on by and even she couldn't get her normally cheerful mother to smile during these times. Maybe visiting Australia will help her mother fill a bit more at ease? With all the familiarities over there. In all honesty Joyce didn't know how being back to the place where your family was murdered would help but her mother really seemed excited to go back to the outback. Joyce just filed the reaction away with whatever other weird things her mother did. Like changing the feathers in her nest because 'the same colored feathers get old after awhile Joyce!'. Really, it wasn't like the color of the birds feathers used in their nests should matter. Wasn't like anyone else would see them or anything.

Her mom and Aunt Molly had left the day before. It was now the eighth. It was lonely without her mother, her and Aunt Molly being the only constants in Joyce's life. Joyce didn't know how she was supposed to survive until January. She would die from boredom by the time her mom and Aunt Molly returned from their weird version of 'girls day out.' Her mother had been gone for a little less than twenty four hours and already Joyce had no clue what to do. She usually spent her time training, weeding the garden, running around, swimming, collecting birds feathers and sparkling rocks and particularly pretty leaves along with other random things from the forest. But today, she didn't really feel up to any of her usual boredom stopping things.

After an hour of watching the sun rise, Joyce stretched before attaching her swords on the black cloth around her waist and placing her dagger on the matching piece around her left bicep. With a sigh, she grabbed a particularly large and juicy carrot from the large pile of food her mother had left for her in the food room and was on her way.

A walk was bound to help out in her boredom. She placed the carrot in her mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully as she walked around the forest around the burrow. She let her eyes wander from the morning few collected on the green grass to the beams of sunlight scattered around the forest floor. Everything was quiet as a lazy wind swirled around her dark fur.

She paused when a cry pierced the air, carrot sticking out of her mouth as she swerved her ears in the direction of the feminine cry. A little human girl's cry. She hardened her stare. She would not go. She would not go. She would not- dammit. With a defeated sigh, she lowered herself to the ground and slowly hopped towards the noise. All the while a strange feeling of déjà vu crept up her spine.

* * *

**And the plot thickens!**

**There you have it my dear readers! Is it short? Maybe. Was it too fast paced? Probably. XD**

**Leave a review? :D**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A 3**

**New chapter! Wooo! xD So, um, you have to thank _Poxy Kirkman_ for this chapter even being up. If it weren't for her lovely persistence I would've never had this chapter posted up as soon, or not exactly soon, as it is now :P**

**Check out her RotG fanfiction, The End of Summer, it's pure gold :3 Seriously.**

* * *

_She was sitting by the lake near the burrow. The air was crisp and cool, sun beams shining through the dark clouds hanging overhead. The wind breezed past the colorful Autumn leaves and gently ruffled her black fur. She grinned as she closed her dark colored eyes, enjoying the cold. She loved winter, her mother preferred summer but Joyce loved the unique little snow flakes that fell from the sky, the almost silent crunch of snow beneath the pads of her feet, the quiet that winter brought. She loved the icicles in the trees and the way the lake would freeze over. Winter made the woods magical, it made everything seem beautiful with its intricate frost patterns on the tree bark, a blanket of pure white covering the forest floor. She truly loved Winter the best._

_Her mother didn't agree with her though. Too cold she says. You'll get a cold she says. Stay in the burrow she says. Don't skate on the ice she says. It's dangerous she says. Her mother preferred summer over winter. Flowers came in summer, the air was warm, the water in the lake was warm, the leaves were a bright green that matched the grassy forest floor. In summer the garden flourished with vegetables and fruits, how can you like winter so much she says. Joyce huffed, her previous smile gone as a frown marred her face. Her mother would never understand the pure beauty of winter._

_Not even the humans enjoyed the winter months. Crops shriveled and dried against the cold. Humans were forced to bundle up and seek shelter in their homes. Food was scarce. Humans cursed the winter months, they didn't see the beauty that could come from the cold that winter brought._

_Joyce paused. No. Not all humans were like that. She knew one in particular that loved the winter as much as he did. She stared up at the grey clouds hovering ominously above. She closed her eyes, imagining sparkling chocolate brown eyes and matching tussled brown hair._

_A laugh, sweet and as rich as sugar filled the air. A body collided with her own, sending the both of them to the ground. Joyce blinked up as the same eyes she was thinking about appeared in her vision. He was sitting on her chest, legs on either side of her body, a pleased grin on his face and his arms crossed in front of him._

_"Gotcha Joy! You didn't see me did'ja?" She focused on the freckles on his tanned skin as he laughed his charming little laugh. The once small human, now a thirteen year old boy, she had befriended seven years ago continued to laugh as she grinned._

_She rolled them over, now straddling the human boy as her paws trailed up his sides, eliciting laughs as he struggle to get away. She tickled him, their laughter mixing in the cold air. Not all humans hated winter. This particular boy loved winter as much as she did. He wasn't like the other humans at all. Rare, unique, he was one in a lifetime._

_They lay next to each other, gazing at the dark sky with smiles on their faces. Puffs of air filled the cold air, his face was flushed red from laughing and her fur was ruffled from the previous tickle war. His hand tentatively reached her paw, his gaze kept firmly on the sky as she gazed at him curiously. When her paw was interlaced with his hand, he turned his head towards her own with a serious look on his boyish, thirteen year old face._

_"Will you ever leave me?" His question caught her off guard before a soft smile settled on her face and she leaned forward, furry lips brushing against his forehead. His squeak of surprise brought another round of laughter from her. They settled once again, content as snowflakes fell slowly from the sky, whitening the area around them in mere minutes._

_"No. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave you."_

* * *

Dazed dark green eyes stared up at the blue sky that seemed to be mocking her. 'It's what you get for being nice!' The sky seemed to taunt. Joyce stared up at the little girl sitting happily on her chest. Joyce found it a little odd, sure I mean the little rascal had been crying just mere minutes ago, full out sobbing. As such Joyce had not been expecting the little girl to bulldoze her over. She'd actually been expecting the child to cry some more, terrified by the rabbit like creature. Joyce had in no way seen the possibility of the miserable kid to suddenly brighten up enough to knock her on the floor, yelling something about hopping and Easter. What that meant Joyce had no clue whatsoever.

She took the time to look at the child, curious as she felt little hands play with the fur on her chest. The little girl's hair was a bright blonde, messily cut and hanging in front of her face. She had shining light brown eyes, half hidden by her long hair. Her skin was slightly tanned, telling of days spent playing outside. She wore a pink shirt with a crudely drawn unicorn on it and white, now covered in dirt, pants. She also had little sparkly pink sandals that were currently digging into Joyce's sides and most likely leaving residue sparkles on her normally pristine fur.

"Bunny! Hop, hop hop!" The air was knocked out of her lungs as the child began jumping up and down on her chest, a happy smile on her face as she calmed herself enough to put on an uncharacteristically serious face on. Joyce's dark green eyes met bright brown as little hands held her furry face gently. "Hop hop?"

How all this lead to Joyce giving the little human a piggy back ride around the forest, she would never know. And if anyone brought the child's puppy dog eyes to attention, Joyce would deny that a human's watery eyes could have so much power over her.

"Hop hop?" Joyce sat in front of the human kit. She shook her head sternly.

"No more hop hop until you tell me you're name little Sheila." The child frowned slightly before brightening up, Joyce stared at the little pinky thrust in front of her face. She turned her gaze to the small child who stomped her foot impatiently.

"Pinky promise?" Joyce blinked once more before extending her paw out, entwining her pinky with the much smaller one. Human concepts were so weird.

She didn't expect the small arms that wrapped around her waist as the child launched herself into the Pooka's arms. Dark green eyes met light brown. "Sophie! Name is Sophie!" The small arms tightened around Joyce's waist and before she knew it the child wrapped her arms around Joyce's neck. "Name?" Sophie asked expectantly and Joyce chuckled.

"Joyce. My name's Joyce." She held the child, Sophie, in her arms for a while. How long had it been since she held someone? A human no less? Years, centuries. Forever really. She tightened her grip on the child who looked up at her questioningly. "Now Sophie, I think it's time for you to go home. Where's your home?" Joyce shook the memories away as she stood up, ignoring how she kept her grip on Sophie or how the child clinging to her brought so many memories Joyce had strived to bury over the years.

Sophie clutched the fur on her chest tightly and frowned. "Joy leave Sophie?" Joyce paused before sighing. She shook her head.

"No. I'll stay with you for a while."

"Hop hop?"

"Yeah. We'll play hop hop."

"Will Joy ever leave?"

Pause.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave you." Joyce sighed when Sophie tucked her head underneath the Pooka's chin. That sealed the deal. The scent glands underneath her chin rubbed against the young child's head and Joyce closed her eyes in frustration. With a sigh of defeat Joyce followed the scent trail the young child had left behind when she first entered the woods.

She'd never marked someone before. Pooka's marked their property or family. Joyce had never marked anyone. Not even her mother or Aunt Molly. She'd never even marked her first human friend. How this little slip of girl had managed to get marked by Joyce, she would never know.

The child's house wasn't far from the woods and the fence surrounding it explained how the girl had managed to get lost in the forest in the first place. A few of the boards were loose and the perfect size for children to sneak in and out of.

Sophie jumped out of her arms. "Home, home, home!" The little girl jumped up and down in excitement before grabbing onto Joyce's paw, dragging the surprised Pooka through the hole in the fence.

Sophie's home was ordinary, in human standards. The roof was a dark brown and the walls were a bright white. Two floors if Joyce had to guess. The back porch had a comfortable, old couch on it. Papers and crayons were thrown about here and there. On either side of the steps leading onto the porch was a little garden enclosed by small rocks. A few flowers grew there and a pink plastic flamingo was hanging around there as well.

The backyard was fairly large, on one end was a small swing set with two swings and a small sand pit near it, plastic toys messily thrown in. On the other side was a small plastic table with matching chairs nearby. A plastic teaser was on top of the table. Toys were strewn about the grass as well and it was clear children played there often.

With a sigh, Joyce crouched down in front of the little girl that had easily snuck her way into the Pooka's heart.

"Alright midget. I'm sure your parents were worried about you, why don't you inside and tell them your okay." She spoke softly, warily eyeing the closed back door. She didn't want the girls parents to see their daughter with a seemingly giant rabbit. Wouldn't do any good to have panicked humans trying to kill her and her mother.

"Joy leaving Sophie?" Oh no. Little chocolate colored eyes began watering and Joyce looked around wildly, she did not do good with crying. With a deafened sigh, she leaned in.

"What about this midget, tomorrow, if you want, I'll come back and we'll play 'hop, hop' all you want? Okay?" She didn't expect the little arms clinging to her neck. She didn't expect the excited giggles coming from the small child. She did not expect to return the hug and she definitely did not expect the kiss on her furry cheek.

"Bye bye Joy!" With that the little girl ran inside her house, leaving Joyce gobsmacked in the back yard. She did not expect to make a new friend.

* * *

"Jamie, Jamie!" Sophie ran as fast as she could up to her brother's room. Her parents weren't home at the moment, both having busy jobs that kept them away from home far more than she would like. The babysitter they had left hadn't even noticed she had left in the first place, too busy on her phone chatting with her friends to notice the little girl she was supposed to be babysitting had been missing for the last two hours.

Sophie didn't let this bother her. Only her big brother mattered. She paused on the top step, wondering if she should speak to her brother. Would he be mad she left? It wasn't her fault. She'd just been so upset that Bunny hasn't visited her today like he had promised. He pinky swore! She'd been waiting for him all day, having planned a tea party and everything, only for Jamie to tell her he was too busy and wouldn't be coming.

She had run after that, extremely upset at having her play date ruined. It was even worse when the babysitter just frowned at her, telling her there was no such thing as the Easter Bunny. But that couldn't be true because Bunny was real and so was Jack and so was Santa and the pretty fairy Tooth and Sandy!

"Sophie!" She paused and before she knew it Her brother began pulling her to his room. He looked extremely worried as he shut the door behind him. "Where were you? I was so worried when I couldn't find you and Jack isn't coming until tomorrow so I couldn't ask him to help find you and the babysitter wouldn't listen and and-" Sophie giggled, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

"Friend! Sophie has a new friend! Joy! Joy big bunny! Like Easter Bunny!" Jamie stared down at his happy little sister in confusion. A bunny like Bunny? He frowned. Jack had told him that Bunny was the last of his kind, surely his little sister was mistaken. Maybe she had a new imaginary friend? She had been so upset when Bunny hasn't shown up to play with her, she must've made a friend to play with her instead.

"That's cool Soph" He'd play along, but something told him his little sister's new imaginary friend wouldn't be as imaginary as he thought. He laughed along with his sister as she explained to him all the fun she had with her new friend. He'd definitely have to talk to Jack about this tomorrow.

* * *

**Ta da! What'd you guys think? Did I write Sophie's character out well enough? What about Jamie?**

**In this story Sophie is four, meaning she was three when the movie took place. Jamie and his friends are nine at the moment, having been eight when they first met Jack and the rest of the Guardians.**

**I don't know if this is true or not but for the sake of this story that's how it's gonna be.**

**_HerHiddenSecret~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my Easter present to you! Yay! To be totally honest, I can tell you right here right now, this wouldn't have been made if it weren't for _Poxy_ _Kirkman_. Seriously, ya gotta go and thank her xD**

**So, anyone else realize today is the day shit went down in the RotG movie? O.O The day Aster meets Sophie. The day Jack first saw the Warren. The day Aster became a wittle bunny. The day Jack got his first believer. The day the Guardians and Pitch have their big fight. The day Jack officially becomes a Guardian.**

**x3 I think that's pretty cool if I do say so myself. (And _Poxy_, we were chatting about it last night actually x3)**

**This was beta'd by RueRajaram!**

* * *

**Never Alone 4**

_Joyce wasn't someone you could surprise easily. She'd lived for over one thousand years, much didn't surprise her now a days. She'd pretty much seen it all._

_"Joy!" The cry wouldn't have surprised her on most days. It was a familiar voice, in that slightly deep tone common to males. It reminded her of hot summer days spent swimming in the lake, of winter snow ball fights, of jumping into colorful autumn leaves. The voice reminded her of long ago games played; hide and seek, tag, freeze tag, Marco Polo._

_But today, something was off. The playful tone in the voice was missing, instead replaced with a deep sadness. It cracked slightly, a clear sign of oncoming tears. The sound, it was so unfamiliar, so unfamiliar compared to what she was used to. She was used to laughter and smiles and teasing tones; especially when it came to this boy._

_She barely managed to turn around in time to catch an armful of teenage boy. Tanned hands clutched onto her dark fur like a lifeline and a boyish face buried itself into her neck. His lanky frame shivered slightly with surprised tears and a hiccup escaped his mouth._

_She blinked, feeling her heart thump uncontrollably. She was surprised by this, that's for sure. Strong, brave, playful Jack was reduced to this? A shivering, sad, tearful mess?_

_Rage bubbled up deep in her belly as she crouched on the forest floor, hugging the now crying boy as she huffed. Who would dare do this to her little brumby? Who or what had caused him to look so close to breaking? As if he would fall apart if she didn't hold him close enough._

_She wasn't good at comforting, usually being the one comforted. So she did the only thing she could think of._

_When nightmares plagued her on moonless nights, her mother would always comfort her, she would bring her in close, practically smothering her in soft brown fur and gently nudge her temple until she quieted. It was something Pookas and rabbits did to comfort their young._

_And that's what she did for Jack. She nudged his temple softly, her wet nose ruffling his brown colored locks until his loud sobs turned into small hiccups. She held him as he slept, proud that she'd managed to calm down one of the only people she actually cared about._

_Warm hazel colored eyes watched on from behind a bush, whiskers twitching as the larger Pooka smiled. Becca turned around, giving the two their privacy as a knowing smile found its way onto her face._

* * *

That night, when his mom had tucked Sophie in bed, Jamie sat at the end of his bed, pondering the days events. His lights were off and the house was silent. A blanket was on his shoulders, a weapon against the cold breeze coming from the window he left slightly open.

Could it be that Sophie's imaginary friend was real? How else had his little sister have found her way home? But Jack had said Aster was the last of the Pookas and Jack wouldn't lie. But then how would it explain the 'big bunny' Sophie had been chatting about all day?

His brow was scrunched in frustration as he mulled over all the possibilities. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice how his window slowly opened, a lanky youth slipping into the room. He didn't notice how the room dropped a few degrees or how a light snow fall had began. He didn't notice until at last, the slightly amused looking teen spoke up.

"Jamie" Jamie would later deny screaming like a girl when Jack suddenly leaned into his personal space, scaring the younger boy out I his musings. With a hand over his beating heart, the brunette playfully glared at his friend who was now laughing gleefully as he floated near the ceiling.

"Jack! Don't do that!" Said winter spirit just grinned, wiping a nonexistent year out of his eyes.

"Man, you should've seen you face! Priceless!" Jamie huffed crossing his arms, momentarily forgetting the questions that had been plaguing him all day.

"Jack... You wouldn't lie to me right?" Jamie suddenly asked, eyes wide as he bit his lip thoughtfully. Jack blinked, surprised by his friends sudden strange behavior. With a small smile he floated over to sit next to his first believer, resting his staff over his lap.

"Hey, of course I'd never lie to you, we're buds remember?" He ruffled the younger male's hair affectionately, grinning when Jamie swatted at his arm.

"Sophie says she saw a Pooka in the woods... But Bunny is the only Pooka... Right?" Jack paused at Jaime's words, beyond shocked. Another Pooka?

A faint memory of dark green eyes came to mind but faded away as quickly as it came.

Placing a hand to his forehead, he breathed deeply. What was that? He barely noticed Jaime's hand on his shoulder, asking if he was okay.

Jack blinked, grinning weakly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm kiddo. Listen, I gotta go and tell Cottontail about this. Might be something important, see ya later Jamie!"

* * *

He felt the Wind whip around him, sending him tumbling throughout the sky, much like the snowflakes he so carefully carves for winter.

He pondered what Jamie had told him. Could this Pooka actually be, well, a Pooka? And if so, how? How had a Pooka managed to go undetected, without Aster noticing at all?

The kangaroo... Jack paused mid-flight. Furrowing his brow as the Wind whipped around his form uncertainly.

Should he go to Aster? To tell him about what Sophie saw? But what if it turned out to really be an imaginary friend? Someone Sophie had made up to fill Aster's absence? Would Aster be angry? Disappointed? Depressed?

Jack nibbled on his bottom lip, gazing up at the quickly darkening sky, stars beginning to come out, the rays of the moon beginning to shine down on his still form.

He didn't want to get Aster's hopes up only to crush them. Although he'd never admit it, Jack saw the rabbit as a brother figure. The brother Jack had never had, and now, somehow did.

But what if Sophie's imaginary friend turned out to be not so imaginary? What if Jack decided not to tell Aster and this could be the Pooka's only chance to reunite with someone of his supposedly extinct race?

With a determined gleam in his eye, Jack allowed the Wind to continue tossing him about in its air currents, leading him towards the Warren.

He wouldn't do anything to hurt his surrogate brother. Not if he could help it. This could be Aster's chance, Jack was not about to stay quiet about this information. He only prayed that Sophie's friend was real, or it would break Aster's heart.

He landed softly, the Wind ruffling his hair in comfort as Jack breathed in deeply, doing his best to relax his frazzled nerves. He was in Australia, right above where he knew the Warren was hidden, miles deep in the Earth.

After the battle with Pitch, Aster had shown all the Guardians (including Jack) where to find him if there was trouble. "Just tap on the ground 'ere. I'll hear it" The rabbit's accented voice echoed in Jack's head and, with a clenched jaw, he gently tapped on the earth.

Almost immediately, a hole opened beneath Jack's feet, something Jack expected by now, and he easily slid down towards the Warren, landing in a soft patch of green grass.

Running a hand through his white locks, he glanced up from his sitting position to meet annoyed green eyes. "What'ar ya doin' 'ere? Do ya even know what time it is? I was sleepin' ya wanker" Aster muttered, eyes still drooping with sleep as he crouched down, lifting a leg up to sleepily scratch at his neck.

Jack bit his lip, once more wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Sophie met someone today?" He noticed how Aster's ears stood at attention at the mention of the child's name, noting how Aster's eyes softened slightly, before hardening almost immediately.

"Is it a boy?" He questioned harshly, Jack holding back a snicker at Aster's tone of voice, momentarily forgetting his reason for being there.

"No, no. She thinks guys have cooties" Jack assured, Aster nodding in pride.

"Who'd the Sheila meet today then?" Aster asked, curious. It must be important if the Frostbite had decided to show up this late at night. At least Aster hoped it was important, for his sake and Jack's.

Jack somber was up quickly, settling criss-cross, motioning for Aster to do the same in front of him. The Pooka complied, wondering where this was heading.

"Aster. Sophie, well, Jamie says Sophie went missing earlier today" Aster tensed, getting ready to spring up and make sure his little ankle biter was alright. A cold hand gripped his bicep, keeping him in place. "What'ar ya doin', Frostbite?"

Jack shook his head, trying to calm the rabbit down. "She came home," Jack assured, "someone brought her back home"

Aster raised a brow, intrigued. "Who?"

Jack shrugged, biting his tongue as he did so. "I dunno. Weird thing is, Sophie spent the whole day talking to Jamie about her friend. She said she met a Pooka, or in her words 'a pretty girl bunny like Hop Hop!'" Jack said, making his voice high pitched at a Sophie imitation, something Aster scoffed at before the weight of Jack's words caused his jaw to drop in disbelief.

"A-a Pooka?" He whispered, his whiskers twitching wildly as Jack gulped at the utter happiness shining in those spring green eyes.

"I, but that's impossible! There was nothing left! Just ash and fire and ruins! Was it a doe?" The hope shining in Aster's eyes caused jack to choke on air.

"Yeah. A girl Pooka" Jack whispered back as Aster's paw gripped around Jack's hand tightly unconsciously, lost in his thoughts of beautiful hazel brown, the edges the same green as his own eyes, a light silver circle around the pupil.

"Could it be?" He murmured.

"Jackie. Jackie, you have ta take me. I have ta see if, if its her" Aster said sternly, desperation lacing his voice as he gripped Jack's shoulders, the spirit of winter blinking in surprise.

He didn't hesitate answering. "I'll take you tomorrow. We'll find out if it's really a Pooka, if it's who you're looking for" Jack reassured, smiling at his brother figure who just gave a shaky smile in return.

"Crikey. I owe ya one Jack. Thanks fer tellin' me. Means a lot ta me, really" The utter sincerity in Aster's voice caused Jack to blink back tears, extremely glad at his decision to tell the kangaroo what happened.

He'd managed to give the Guardian of Hope, hope. And that, that had to count for something.

* * *

**There it is! xD Chapter four of Never Alone!**

**Good? Bad? Amazingly awesome? xP**

**Who likes brotherly JackXBunny?! :D I love writing it!**

**Happy Easter!**

**_HerHiddenSecret_~~~**


End file.
